


Sweet Sweet Revenge

by BlazingPenicls



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex is a bastard about it, I apologize for the format of this, I promise, June looses a bet, M/M, Smug Alex, i tried to fix it, my famous babies love each other, so June gets revenge, teasing Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingPenicls/pseuds/BlazingPenicls
Summary: Alex gets a bit too smug for June’s liking after winning a bet so June decides to tell Henry about the picture.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	Sweet Sweet Revenge

“It is not my fault Henry proposed while we were having a bet at how long it would take for another media uproar to happen.” Alex smugly argued to his sister on their video call.  
To say a media firestorm started after Henry asked Alex to marry him would be an understatement. From tabloids, magazine covers, to fluff news pieces, it was nonstop. It’s not that June wasn’t happy for her brother. Quite the opposite. It’s just that now she’s out 50 bucks because Henry decided he wanted to propose 3 months after the bet was made instead of 5.  
The reason June had felt so confident when making that bet with Alex was because Henry had called June and told her exactly how and when he was going to propose. June wasn’t mad at Henry for not being able to wait two freaking months because he was so damned “in love” that he “couldn’t wait a single solitary moment. And it was just killing me not asking him right then and doesn't he look handsome in his ring, June?”  
So no, June was not mad at Henry. She was however, mad at Alex for being such a smug little bastard about it.  
“Oh, don’t worry June. Maybe you can pay me that 50 in the format of a wedding gift.” June didn’t have to look at her brother to know he was smirking.  
“Oh trust me,” June groaned through gritted teeth, “I have a gift in mind.”  
And thus is how this happened.  
***  
“Alex” Henry called out, walking into the living room.  
“Yes baby.” Alex was lounging on the sofa studying one of his textbooks while wearing his reading glasses that Henrythought made Alex ten times more attractive. He was doing that thing that Henry always found cute where he’d hum a song and tapped on the cover of the book as he concentrated. Henry got a fond smirk on his face.  
“I just had the most interesting conversation with your sister.”  
“ Did you now?” He said absently.  
“Yeah,” Henry sat on the sofa and leaned on Alex in pseudo cuddling position. “ Now tell me Alex, just how long would you go into June’s room and caress my picture on the wall?”  
That got Alex’s attention. The book fell out of his hands revealing that his eyes had grown the size of saucers. “What?!”  
“The picture Alex,” he teased, “June told me that you would go to her room whenever she wasn’t there and leave smudgy little fingerprints all over my picture.”  
Alex’s mouth floundered open and shut like a gaping fish.  
“You should see your face right now.” Henry giggled. “You know I think it’s quite cute how you were actually the first one of us to pine over the other.”  
“I did not pine!”  
“Those fingerprints say otherwise.” Henry had the most teasing smirk on his face.  
“You’re never gonna let me live this down are you?” Alex pouted.  
“Oh honey,” Henry reached across the sofa until he was right on top of Alex and placed a kiss on his forehead, “I will never ever let you live this down.”  
Alex groaned and leaned into Henry’s chest. Henry chuckled and ruffled his hair, “Sooo, how long was it? Henry asked with a cheeky smile.  
***  
And then all the way in White House you could hear the cackling of a sister who just got revenge on her twerp of a little brother.


End file.
